


Here Now

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e18 Riddled, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you,” Stiles tried, his voice coming out shaky and not angry in the slightest. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes were starting to blur, but he still tried to push against Derek’s chest. “I’m supposed to be angry at you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Now

The hospital bracelet was itchy. That small, tiny detail was the only thing he could really think of as he clung to the back of Scott’s shirt. He didn’t want to think of the MRI he was about to have, or the fact that his dad was worryingly watching him from behind a glass window, or that he could die.

He really didn’t want to think about the last one.

“There’s, uh, one more thing,” Scott said, pulling back from him and looking over Stiles’ shoulder. “I don’t know if you’re up for it, but…”

Scott trailed off because Stiles was already looking behind him, his stomach dropping and his heart beating faster, because… _Derek_ was there. There he was, leaning against the doorframe and looking so fucking scared.

“He, uh, helped look for you last night,” Scott continued, Stiles not even really listening anymore. “And he’s… I’m going to give you two a minute.”

Stiles didn’t even register Scott moving away from him and making his way out of the hospital room. All he could register was Derek walking toward him and Derek placing a hand on his neck and Derek putting his face to the side of his neck and inhaling.

And then he continued to register that his dad and Melissa and the doctor were all able to see this.

“I’m so sorry,” Derek said against his skin. “I’m never leaving you again.”

Right. Derek had left. And ignored his calls and messages.

“Fuck you,” Stiles tried, his voice coming out shaky and not angry in the slightest. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes were starting to blur, but he still tried to push against Derek’s chest. “I’m supposed to be angry at you.”

Derek just hummed, lacing their fingers together and pressing his mouth against Stiles’ wrist and – Jesus fuck, he wasn’t made to be angry at Derek. At least not right now. He could be angry later when he knew what was wrong with him.

“Then be angry at me,” Derek said, and Stiles could tell that he fighting back from slipping a hand under his hospital gown and _really_ touching him. Despite all of Stiles’ better judgments, he wanted him to too.

“Later,” Stiles said. “Just… later, I’ll do it later. It’ll be on the to-do list.”

“Sounds good to me.”

He was being held again, but unlike with Scott it was even more desperate and kind of… wet. Fuck, he was crying. This was so lame; _he_ was so lame. But Derek was back and he… he was like home. Stiles didn’t have a werewolf nose, but he could still smell everything that made Derek up when he was close enough. Pine and leather and that cologne he always wore that made Stiles’ head spin. He smelled like home and no one else smelled like that.

“What do I smell like?” Stiles asked and he felt Derek stiffen in his arms before the older man snorted. “What? Logical question.”

“Not really,” Derek said, pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. “Where did that even come from?”

“My brain,” Stiles said, waving his hand around his head and making Derek roll his eyes.

If they weren’t in a hospital things would feel almost normal. But it wasn’t normal and they had so much shit to talk about. Stiles had to get angry at some point and they would have to talk about not being in Scott’s pack and whatever the hell a mating bite was and the MRI he was about to have and the fact that he could be dying and –

“Mint, mostly,” Derek said, interrupting his train of thought. “A bit of vanilla too, just… good. You always smell good.”

“Oh,” Stiles nodded.

There were a few moments then when they looked at each other. Stiles was trying to figure out how much time they were buying before he would actually need to get the scan. He didn’t really want it to end because as soon as the MRI was over he would know what was wrong and that would only make things more hectic. Right now he just wanted things to be simple.

“I missed you,” Stiles said, his hand placing tentatively on Derek’s shoulder. “Like, every single second I missed you.”

“That makes two of us.”

He couldn’t even think before Derek was kissing him, making Stiles lean into him and open his mouth up.

“I should seriously be mad at you though,” Stiles said, pulling back slightly.

“You said you’d do that later.”

They kissed again and Derek’s tongue was making its way into his mouth and his hand was coming to his hospital gown and –

“Okay, break it up.”

Stiles and Derek both jumped, Derek in slight surprise while Stiles almost fell back, grabbing onto Derek’s arms for support. The doctor was glaring at them both through the window while Melissa was shaking her head. Thankfully his dad’s back was turned to them, but he was running a hand through his hair, obviously stressed.

“We have three other patients in line for an MRI today,” the doctor said, looking pointedly at Derek.

Right. Stiles was getting a test done. Because he could be dying with the same disease his mom had died of, he should have –

“Hey,” Derek said, placing a hand on his cheek. “I’ll be right outside. Nothing’s going to happen to you, I’m here now.”

“And you’re never leaving again?”

“Never.”


End file.
